Save My Soul
by The Rose Blue Prince
Summary: One-Shot."H-help me... please..." Phantom whispered out in a pained voice. But he received no aid from the two soulless beings in front of him. Rated T for torture.


**A/N:** This is my first one-shot for Danny Phantom, not my first story.

Phantom Muse; Would you like a biscuit and some coffee while you read this story, hm?

*Sighs, then whispers to Danny* You can't give people food over the internet, it isn't physically possible…

Phantom Muse; Anything's possible…

Disclaimer; I don't really have to say this again, do I? *Sighs* Fine; I don't own anything from Danny Phantom.

* * *

Prologue;

_S.O.S. – Save our souls. (More commonly expressed as …-… in Morse code.) _

_This simple phrase has been used multiple times, mostly in the face of the worst disasters. _

_This final cry for help can either be answered by much needed assistance, or ignored either from misunderstanding or from the cold-hearted soullessness that is contained within every living thing._

_When the Titanic sank on April 14__th__, 1912 it, too, sent out an S.O.S. distress call… too bad any possible help was hours away. And even if they did have a small chance of making it, there is no denying the eventually dark inevitable._

_Many lives were tragically lost that day, their souls forever trapped on a floating memory of a once-great ship, or stuck within the confines of the deteriorating ship's great mass, and a sunken tombstone that lies beneath the waves of the living, seemingly long-forgotten by today's people._

_The word 'help' truly has no definition. It is a word that defies all laws of physics, and tests the bonds of trust and loyalty._

_That is why it is so criminal to ignore something so significant._

_Whether it's a mistake or not, it doesn't change the outcome of a call left unanswered. Severe consequences are sure to follow any such action._

_Many ghosts are said to haunt the places in which the presumably met the end to their human lives, walking among the living, but that doesn't mean they can't go anywhere else._

_For taking revenge on the black-hearted being that caused your demise is all too easy when time is limitless and eternity is now within reach._

* * *

For a moment all that Phantom knew was green. The deep, forest-like color was everywhere; swirlying above him in strange other-worldly vortexes, below him in the form of a softly glowing grass-like plant, and the neon-green in which his very eyes were made of.

But then, the pain came. With no warning, every single once of pain the boy had ever felt while he was alive hit him full force, making him close his green orbs tightly.

All of the insults from school bullies, so-called 'friends', family, and… himself… hit him with the force of a freight train, making the ghost tear up from the once long-forgotten pain.

Then the physical pain bombarded him, making the child crumple to his knees, Phantom's ghostly tears falling freely now with the intensity of this unexpected attack. All of the beatings of his ghost fighting career, the burns, cuts, and hits washed over him. Even the final jolt of electricity that ended his half-life from a machine his parent's had made to experiment on him returned, the pain anew.

But as quickly as it had come, it left, leaving a sweating, and shaking boy lying alone on a small island in the Ghost Zone.

Slowly, the boy opened his slightly-dulled eyes. He blinked them once, then twice, before what had happened finally came back to his partially-clouded mind.

His parents… they… they _killed _him.

Yesterday's events returned to Phantom's mind, the ugly images like an old cut being reopened in his brain.

_Danny, in his human form, was sitting on his bed, a cold ice-ball forming in his stomach from nervousness. _

_Absently, he twirled a lock of his raven-black hair with one hand, wishing he could do this later._

_No. If he was going to do this he had to tell them now, they deserved to know._

And besides, _the hybrid thought sadly, _they've already seen me morph.

_So, sticking to his resolve, the boy continued to sit on his bed, waiting for his parents so he could explain everything to them instead of running away, like he really wanted to at the moment._

_But… they never came._

_Sighing softly, Danny got up from his bed and headed downstairs to find his parents. If they weren't going to find him, he was finding them._

_Pausing at the top of the stairs, Danny's enhanced hearing picked up two hushed voices coming from the basement lab._

Figures, _the halfa thought dryly._

_Continuing downstairs, now headed for his parents' lab, the young boy's socked feet made soft thuds as he descended the staircase._

_Reaching the first floor, Danny turned toward the entrance to the lab, and seeing that it was half open with sparks coming out of it, instantly tensed up._

_His parents were most likely working on some kind of ghost weapon. But, still, the teenager proceeded toward the lab's door. _

_Quietly slipping inside, the half-ghost's eyes instantly went wide at what he saw._

_The machine looked like the one Vlad had had at the Rockies when he'd tried to get his mid-morph sample._

_Glancing upwards, Danny saw the '_Electro-Ecto' _name printed in a crimson red at the top of the device._

_But right then, two large gloved hands seized Danny and threw him inside the machine, the door slamming shut and the glowing-green ghost proof restraints binding themselves to his wrists and ankles as he was._

"_Ha! See, Maddie, I told you we would get him!" whopped Jack in an excited tone._

_Maddie acknowledged her husband with a small nod. "Don't worry sweetie, this is for your own good." said the mother to her currently freaking out child._

_Then, the pain came. _

_It was like the electricity that had attacked him, courtesy Vlad's machine, at the Rockies, only… this energy was much worse. It felt like his blood was boiling, his skin was burning, and he was being frozen with dry ice all at the same time. _

_There are no words to describe just how horrible it was._

_Eventually, Danny instinctively morphed into Phantom, but it still wasn't enough. Not even his Ghostly Wail could break this death trap._

_"STOP IT!" Phantom screeched in a pained yell, "JAZZ, SAM, TUCKER, ANYONE, HELP! HELP ME! Help me! H-help... please..." The child's voice got quieter with the intensifying pain, tears escaping his eyes, rolling down his pale cheeks._

_Slowly, the tortured boy's blood-curdling screams died down, and then stopped. His dulled green eyes were creeping downward. But right before he fully passed on, the boy managed to whisper out;_

"_I thought you loved me…" and then Danny Fenton lived no more._

Shaking in anger and betrayal, Phantom barely suppressed a scream.

It wasn't fair… his parents were supposed to love him! Was it all just some sickly-twisted façade?

Gradually, the now full ghost calmed down, a dark laugh escaping his lips.

Phantom opened his eyes, revealing two dark red orbs. The color of dried blood now replaced the once vibrant green was enough to send chills down anyone's spine.

The boy then flew off, headed toward his killers, driven by rage.

A twisted half-smile then appeared on the ghosts lips.

_No one can play the hero forever._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my, this is the darkest thing I have ever written. But I would be lying if I said I didn't like where I went with it.

Phantom Muse; Reviews are highly appreciated.

Well I guess what we have here is an example of my darker side. I hope I never write anything as dark as that again. But I would still like to know what you think, courtesy of that nifty blue button below.

Ta for now, and don't forget; Today is the 100th anniversary of the Titanic's sink. Bless all of the lost souls.


End file.
